The Beginning
The Beginning is the term used to describe Call of Duty: World at War's four Zombies maps and Black Ops' ''Kino der Toten. It was created by Treyarch. The term 'The Beginning' was first used in the Remember When... storyline. The events of The Beginning set the stage for ''Black Ops' Scavenger Hunt and all storylines afterwards. Maps Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten is the first Zombies map and kicked off the entire Nazi Zombies/Zombies legacy as we know it today. It is set in an abandoned airfield somewhere in Germany. It features the many firsts of what became the greatest Call of Duty-based game mode of all time. It features the first Wonder Weapon in the whole of Zombies; the Ray Gun, which shoots green beams of energy that kill zombies in an instant. Some of the features include; the Mystery Box, a radio that plays the game's soundtrack, buyable doors and weapons. The reason why Nacht der Untoten is part of "The Beginning" is because it set the stage for future zombies maps and storylines. Read the Canon Version... Verrückt Verrückt 'is the second Zombies map and continued the "story" from Nacht der Untoten. It is set in the Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. It features four playable Marine Raiders that now have the ability to speak during gameplay. Verrückt features new features such as teleporting Mystery Boxes, Electro-Shock Defenses, Power and Perk-a-Colas. The reason why Verrückt is part of "The Beginning" is because it officially started the Zombies story and introduced one of the characters that would become a Zombies legend. It features a musical easter egg by ''Elena Siegman ''and ''Kevin Sherwood called Lullaby for a Dead Man. Read the Canon Version... Shi No Numa '''Shi No Numa is the third Zombies map in the whole zombies series. It is primarily set in what appears to be a Japanese testing facility. After the Zombies brake out at Verrückt, Peter relocated to Shi No Numa where he would take refuge, before hanging himself. It features four new characters; Tank Dempsey (although Treyarch later confirmed that he was at Verrückt), Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen, all of which have had some military background. It features a new Wonder Weapon, which would become the most infamous Wonder Weapon of all time; the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which shoots beams of electricity charged with Element 115. It also features a new enemy, the Hellhound and a new trap, the Flogger. The reason why Shi No Numa is part of "The Beginning" is because it features the most well-known Zombies characters and introduced many aspects from the Zombies past. It features a musical easter egg by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood called The One. Read the Canon Version... Der Riese Der Riese is the fourth Zombies map and is probably the most-liked Zombies map from Call of Duty: World at War. It is set at the Waffen-Fabrik Der Riese outside of Breslau, Germany. It was proven that it was where the creation of the Zombies and Hellhounds took place, along with most of the Wonder Weapons seen. It features a new Wonder Weapon, the Monkey Bomb, which, when thrown, distracts Zombies by playing Polka music before exploding. It features the first major easter egg in the Zombies series; The Fly Trap, which allows players to "play" with one of the Zombies series, Samantha Maxis. The reason why Der Riese is a major part of "The Beginning" is because it gives many hints of the Zombies background and proved suspicions about Richtofen and the other characters. It features a musical easter egg by Elena Siegman and Keven Sherwood called Beauty of Annihilation. Read the Canon Version... Kino der Toten Kino der Toten is the five Zombies map and is the most-liked Zombies map from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set at an abandoned Nazi theater in Germany, near the Berlin Wall. The map has some secrets about the Zombies past, but not much. It features a new Wonder Weapon; the Thundergun, which shoots concentrated blasts of compressed air at a swarm of zombies. This map also features the return of the Monkey Bomb and the Ray Gun, however, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is not present in the map. It does not feature a major easter egg, unlike its predecessor. The reason why Kino der Toten is part of "The Beginning" is because it still retains many of the characteristics of the gameplay and mystery as previous maps. It feautes a musical easter egg by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood ''called 115. ''Read the Canon Version... Category:DeadRaiser Category:Remember When...